


Reality is just moving cruelty forward

by Letsplay1213



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Control, Depression, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Self Harm, Submission, chakra seal, evil/good hidden leaf, help Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplay1213/pseuds/Letsplay1213
Summary: 2 boys. 1 chakra seal. 2 dark past. 1 dark future
Relationships: NaruSasu, Naruto/Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Two boys stood at the top of a valley of the end, and fitting to the name this was the end. Well it was the end for one of them, and as much as they may not have wanted to to be the end it was going to be. Best friends, brothers, comrades, and now enemy’s both standing on separate monuments representing both of their separate lives. One of the Uchiha’s-the traders, and one of the elite dedicated first hokage. One filled with hate the desire to seek revenge, and one with a hope to bring his brother back. However some have gone too far and remain too evil to ever return home. Sasuke Uchiha wanted nothing more then to go home, but he knew that he had no home, no place left. He had killed the one person who he believed could have been home and now he faced the last person, the only person whom would ever fight for him to be in the hidden leaf again. Naruto stared towards his brother with death in his eyes. This was there destiny, and although he never wanted to be the person to for full some stupid thing he knew it was the village or the boy he’d loved once. Both powerful, yet the winner was a guessing game. Naruto has caught up Sasuke could no longer run him over like he did when they were younger. So there they stood on there given monuments for filling the life of a Shinobi.

Both stood still the wind blew past them and clouds set above them. It was silent until it was not and Natuto and Sasuke fought blades clashing, and Justus being thrown between them. Both at the bottom of the valley now. Chakra low so very low. Sasuke laid on his back severely injured bleeding from his stomach from where the rasengan had hit him. His eyes gazed above him, he did coward or flinch when he Sharingan fought against him trying to conserve chakra. Naruto layer left arm burnt from a well timed fire attack. His left hip cut deeply. Naruto was the first to stand, but Sasuke was the first to strike again. Only Naruto wasn’t in front of him. It was a shadow clone. Sasuke the number one in his class took a step back. Confused. Naruto where was he? This was much more difficult then he original believed it would be. The moment Sasuke lost Naruto was the moment he lost the fight. Sasuke didn’t know what was happening until he had a searing pain in his lower back. And black writings started flowing up his arms. This was the beginning of what Sasuke was sure was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow start just trying to set up how everything happened, the characters are not true to who they are and Naruto will seem quite dark at times. This also will be inaccurate to the story line by quite a bit, but at last this is kinda a weird idea I had late at night

What was this? Naruto finally appeared in front of him. At this point Sasuke could no longer stand the pain had made him blind. Everything burned, this was worst then the curse Mark had ever been. Naruto breathing heavy and had his hands forming a jutsu, he had beads of sweat dripping down the side of his forehead and his left arm was burnt to the point it looked crispy. Sasuke was now on his knees arms spread above him pulling at his hair as he moaned in agony not fully able to make coherent words. Natuto seemed to soften at the sounds but stayed strong in the jutsu. The black marks seemed to crawl higher and higher up his arms he assumed his legs would be similar to this if he could see them. The spot on his lower back seemed to burn deeper and deeper as if he was being branded with a new mark. Sasuke, not really sure on what is happening fights his way up to his arms- knees going week as he continuously stumbles over his limbs. Sasukes Sharingan seemed to turn off even though Sasuke knew he had more chakra within him. Very little but still enough. This is truely when he relized what was happening. But by this time the jutsu had faded into his skin, acting like a large tattoo that covered the back of his arms and legs and he assumed met at his lower back. Naruto finally finished allowed himself to kneel in front of the now fallen Uchiha. He brought his hand through the boys hair and layed back. Sasuke could feel himself slipping into the water the last of his chakra leaving, but before he could truly fall naruto had him in his arms. He wished he had the energy to fight back but he was just so cold, his entire body felt as if he had just been burnt, over Sensitive. And with this he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to pull him away.

It was hard to wake up Sasuke was bound wrist behind it back and legs bent to meet them. He aches and had the same pain on his lower back. He was beside a fire but was still cold. Naruto was on the other side, arm wrapped in bandages staring at the stars. Arms behind him supporting his weight.   
“Your awake” suddenly was said  
“Yeah” the broken Uchiha voice let out.  
“ sorry about the ties, just wanna be careful while bring you back to the leaf. Lots of people don’t agree with me bringing you back.. it will ease them if they think your powerless”  
“But I already am, you took my chakra”  
“Oh yeah” naruto said throwing his headback smile growing “that silly forbidden jutsu”   
There was an awkward silence between them to which naruto crosses his legs and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
“I never wanted to take your eyes. You left me no option” Naruto said directly into Sasukes eyes.  
“ Let me go I want hurt the leaf”   
“You couldn’t even if you wanted to but I do like to hear you beg” naruto said eyes slitting.  
“Naruto please I-“ this was cut off by the animalistic growl the boy let out in pain.  
“ I’d stop fighting me Sasuke, this little mark you have makes you submissive to me. Your chakra is mine so you are mine”. Naruto moved hand touching Sasukes back. The pain shot up to the Uchiha back causing him to moan out of pain and fall back into his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

To say he slept well would be a lie. In fact he doesn’t really know what to say about sleeping, he was more stuck in an endless cycle of cruel dreams. It hurt him to be there but his reality hurt more. When he finally did open his eyes again he was no longer bound by anything and was in the arms of naruto who was walking back to the hidden leaf. He didn’t say anything, but he still felt a pain in his back around what he assumed was a chakra seal. He felt numb, useless and broken. Naruto noticed he was awake but didn’t say anything allowing the Uchiha to think. The gates to the hidden leaf came to sight and Sasuke tried to push himself out of narutos arms, succeeding but ultimately falling onto his back taking the air out of him.   
“I see you aren’t making this easy” naruto stayed above the now gasping Uchiha, as he pulled rope out to tie his hands. Once tied Sasuke once again was pulled into narutos arms, this time over his shoulder. Blood ran to his head making his vision black as they walked through the village into Narutos house.   
“Why are we here?”   
“You didn’t think I’d let you go home did you”  
“Should I be in jail or with the hokage?”   
“Kakashi? Oh no he told me you were my problem”  
“ naruto please I just i don’t want to be here. This place. This village. It killed my family. I am an avenger and this place doesn’t deserve to be here”  
“Funny Sasuke you used to say that about your brother, you killed him and it didn’t get you any closer to this so called revenge. Did you ever think your filled with hate for a reason. Perhaps you hate yourself and project it on others”   
“Naruto” Sasuke began but was cut off by naruto opening a door to the bathroom and sitting him down on the floor.  
“I assume you have questions about this mark I’ve given you. Would you like to see it?”   
“No I don’t think I want that”   
“That really sucks for you”   
“ now Sakara would be better at this then me, after all she was the one who found this jutsu. However I am the only one you will be seeing for a while.” Naruto took a breath and forced Sasuke out of his semi ruined clothing.  
“ this Mark I’ve given you disrupts chakra, and makes it impossible for you to use. It also however gives me power over you as you must relize I put this mark on you so I now control your emotions. You are mine, all I need to do is put a little pressure right here” he says pushing into Sasukes back. Sasuke looked up at his tears coming to his eyes from the pain. Arms still tied grabbing the front of his shirt.  
“Why?”  
“Because I knew you’d never come back. And I’ve loved you since we were young and I know you did to, after we killed Haku do you remember how we fell asleep in each others arms? I know you do. Seems so long ago. But I know you won’t forget. Anyways I plan to keep you here for ever as mine.” Naruto finished brushing his hand throw Sasukes matted hair.  
“What are you going to do with me”   
“I’ll break you, then you can decided how you want to rebuild yourself”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda more filler but I’m getting where I need to be slowly

Naruto left after that. He left Sasuke but not before changing his ankle to his bed and bandaging his wounds. Sasuke was naked and had nothing to do but think and he over thought everything. Why would naruto allow him to live, why has he been brought back. Was does the pain in his back seem to grow worst when naruto leaves him. Letting out a little moan of pain Sasuke curled himself into the fetal position. Hey eyes had a full ache behind them, as he tried to see around the darkened room. His back pain increasingly grew worst the longer naruto was away no matter what position he laid in. Sasuke wished to feel the pain of the curse mark before this again. Sasuke continues to shuffle around the bed until he hand grazed the Mark naruto left on his lower back. The black tattoo marks didn’t seem hurt him to badly in the back of his legs,His inner thighs, and the back of his arms, but down his spine and at the top of his hips burnt like boiling water was put on his skin. The pain was blinding. Sasuke learned that day that touching it without naruto in the room, was never a good idea. I sent sparks through his bones that left him unable to move and moaning out in pain. It left him in a puddle of his own tears, where he debated biting his tongue off simply to stop the pain. It was embarrassing really, one of the strongest shinobis, taken to knees by a graze of his back. Sasuke didn’t let himself stay In that though, he knew he was more of a disgrace due to his losing in the fight against naruto. How did that even happen? He was sure they were both going to die there. It was destined. But destiny was cruel. Who was kidding Sasukes entire life was a cruel joke. He killed is brother to avenge his clan only to find he didn’t need to as he was forced. He was now stuck in the kingdom he wanted to destroy. Under the constant command and pain of an ass best friend he had. He should have killed him all thoughts years back and taken his eyes. It just he looked to naruto then. Too pure. Too loveable. Too much like a person I’d love. This naruto was none of those things. He was cruel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruelty is not my specialty and neither is sex.

When naruto return Sasuke was asleep. Restless, but curled up with tears on his cheeks. Naruto wished that things could have been different but they aren’t, and he’s grown to accept it. Sasuke the kid he had a crush on, his first kiss. He wondered if Sasuke was still a virgin. Naruto lost his on a mission a few years ago, and had messed around with Hinata on a few occasions. Sasuke never seemed the type. Especially not with men. This brought a smile to naruto. The Uchiha might have been his first heartbreak but naruto was gonna take a more important first he decided.He sat on the bed and let his hand sit on the mark he placed between Sasukes hips. Sasuke in his sleep pulled away from the touch and then pushed into it and his muscles relaxed. When learning the jutsu he had been told a side affect was a need for affection- a need to be touched. Naruto hoped for it even if he acted like he didn’t want it. With a smirk he slowly pushed Sasuke from on his side to his stomach. The boy had a pretty nice ass if narutos being honest. It had a roundness to it that most men don’t. He allows himself to touch it then he parted it, smirking when he saw Sasuke either shaved or didn’t grow much body hair. Naruto was happy about that as although he loved Sasuke whenever he messed around with men the hair always grossed him out. The moment Naruto moved his hand away from the mark was the moment Sasukes eyes opened. And Sasuke attempted to move. Naruto being the wiser and very much strong due to his chakra not being sealed had Sasuke pinned.   
“N-naruto. What are you doing” Sasukes voice shook a little.  
“Sasuke have you ever had sex before?” Naruto said eyes turning in to slits.   
“Once with a village girl back in the sound village” Sasuke said palling.  
“Oh god. So you know how good it feels to be in something. So this won’t come as a shock to why I want it.”  
“No naruto. Not this.” Sasuke said squirming around trying to get out of narutos hold.   
“I suggest you behave. We can do this nicely or we will do this the hard way.”   
“Fuck you slipped from Sasukes lips as he managed to slip a knee between narutos legs. He then made an attempt to get off the bed almost making it to the window but the chain on his ankle left him stuck unable to escape. How could he have been this careless Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto who finally recovered sat himself back on the bed with a dead look on his face.  
“I really wanted this to be fun for the both of us. I guess not.” Naruto then grabbed the chain pulling the Uchias foot out from under him cause him to be dragged along the floor. When he was in arms reach Naruto lifted him up back into the bed . Taking one hand and wrapping it over the black haired boys wrists. Creating a shadow clone he smirked down at Sasuke as the clone came back with rope. The clone then finally take Sasukes wrist tying them together and pulling them above his head attaching them to the head bored. The Uchiha started to kick his legs out to this begging naruto to stop. Rolling his eyes naruto got his hips between the Uchiha and ran rope under his back and over his thighs keeping him effectively bent in half.  
“Your lucky I don’t like blood” naruto said as he reached over tot he draw pulling lube out. He then pushed 2 fingures into Sasuke who moaned out of pain   
“Naruto please. No it hurts naruto. Not like this. I don’t want this” Sasuke begged and begged.  
“If you don’t smarten you I’m going to just push my dick in. You have the option. We could have had soft sex nice sex, but you ran. You ran like you did before you aren’t to be trusted. Honestly I don’t think you even know what you want” Naruto said adding a 3 finger.”after all Sasuke your harder then me rn.” Sasuke seemed taken back by this until he looked down to see his relatively small penis hard trapped between his legs.  
“I don’t. Naruto. This.”   
“Save it naruto said. Pulling his pants off and removing his shirt after he pulled his hand out of Sasuke.   
“The great Uchiha. Wow Sasuke is always assumed you were better and bigger then me in every way growing up. But now I know you’ve always been small and scared. Without your Chakra what even are you” Naruto said pulling the rope away from Sasukes legs allowing them to fall open which they do. Good Naruto thinks to himself. He’s starting to obey the mark.  
“You have such a small penis. I don’t know how you planned to continue your plan.” Naruto started and then Sasuke started to close his legs in modesty while Blush rose up his cheeks.   
Naruto back on the bed was kneeling between Sasuke legs which had closed around him. He put his fingers back into Sasuke moving them until he found the spot he needed and Sasuke let out a moan. “Good isn’t it” Sasukes eyes fell shut and he tried to find something to hold but his hands where tied in a way he couldn’t. Naruto push an orgasm out of Sasuke and continued to assault the spot not letting Sasuke get soft.  
“Naruto no too much.” Naruto continued to touch the spot and stroke himself. Until Sasuke started bawling from over stimulation. Pulling his fingers out he then pushed his 7 inch think head into Sasuke. Who immediately took a deep breath feeling like he was being slip into 2.   
“Naruto it hurts” Sasuke said crying mouth open. Narutos eyes softened slightly at this but he continued to push in until he was bottoming out in the uchia. Hurt but not cruel naruto let the boy adjust rubbing his thumb in his hip.  
“Shhh deep breaths. Yes Sasuke just like that. It’ll feel good if you tense less. Yes Sasuke. Good boy” Naruto said moving Sasukes hair out of his eyes. Naruto was losing patience though. Why was he being nice Sasuke hadn’t done anything right the past few years.   
“I hate you” Sasuke moaned out and naruto lost it. Canines extending as he pounded ruthlessly into him. Sasuke screaming out in pain trying to make it stop. His penis however not agreeing, causeing him to cum again. Stiffening Sasukes eyes began to look dark and far away, but naruto continued until he finished into the boy. Letting Sasukes arms down he only then relized that Sasuke wasn’t there anymore. Realizing what he had done. Naruto searched his Brain for knowledge he wasn’t sure he had until he remember when training, before pervie sage died, he had had a women over who he did a scene with. This however caused her to leave her head for a bit he describe it to him that way when he found them curled up on the floor pevie sages hand in her hair.  
Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap gentle and tried to mimic the emotion.   
“Sasuke it’s okay. It’s okay. Follow my voice.” Naruto stared sounding foreign on his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the event that neither him not naruto would talk about, things had been different. Sasuke refuses to acknowledge how he couldn’t let go of naruto, like his life depended on it. He’s content with remaining locked in narutos room, as long as it means that he never will have to be in the darkness he was before. Sasuke was never afraid of the dark until that moment. The pain he felt when he split open was nothing compare to the pain of being ripped from reality. Naruto was kind that night, well if by kindness you mean he actually paid attention and put him into a warm bath, staying by his side until he fell asleep. The mark on his back continues to hurt when naruto is far away but he will be dammed if he will be seen by the villagers. He thinks back to Itachi, how was he so brave, how did he last so long alone. Sasuke was never truely alone until he laid naked locked in narutos room dusk till dawn. Boredom was becoming mind numbing, and he found himself exploring the marks the ran up his arms and legs. The lock was complicated and without chakra he knew he’d be stuck. His hair was becoming uselessly long and was tickled the back of his neck uncomfortable, but of course naruto would not leave him with anything sharp, be it for his safety or narutos. Speaking of which where was he? It was dark, middle of the night of Sasuke could remember correctly. He hadn’t said anything in a long time. Sasuke stood up for a moment crawling off the bed and walking towards the door that leaves the bedroom. Slowly he opened it. Foot still bound to the bed he knew he wouldn’t be able to actually leave but he was able to see the small but homely living room/kitchen naruto had. He immediately noted the open scrolls across the floor but couldn’t read them in the dark and from afar, another negative effect of him no longer getting to see with his Sharingan. He could hear steps coming towards what Sasuke could only assume was the front door so Sasuke retreated back to his bed. 2 footsteps of what Sasuke believes is there but the voices are talking in hushed whispers Sasuke can’t seem to fully understand.   
“I still hurt him Kiba”   
“Yeah but he hurt you. He hurt the whole village. I don’t really think it matters Naruto”   
“I guess so, but I still hurt him and I loved him, you can’t forget that. That night after he was Sasuke. The fucking little idiot I fell in love with. Before the broken turned well him into the monster we now know”.   
“Yeah but that’s all he is right now a monster”   
Sasuke couldn’t really make out the rest but he now knew the second footsteps where Kiba. There exchange continued for a little while longer but Sasuke couldn’t seem to really be able to focus on it. Was he a monster? All he wanted was to avenge his family. He had friends. Well he used to, but they tended to die as well. Everything Sasuke touch broke, except naruto. However even he seemed different. Cold almost. The mark on his back tended and Narutos chakra seemed to over come the house. Sasuke hissed in pain, hissing louder then he thought he did as the bed room door was thrown open and Kiba and Naruto walked in.   
“Wow you weren’t kidding. He really is beautiful like this”   
“Yeah, but he’s not an animal. He needs to go out eventually he just needs to learn to listen, and not put his noise in my business. The marks seems to not teach him a damn thing” Naruto said coming to where Sasuke was curled up putting his hand on his lower back to ease the pain.   
“Naughty listening to us Sasuke”   
“I didn’t mean to I’m just bored”   
“Well let’s go outside then”


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto threw his jacket over Sasuke giving him minimal coverage but enough that Sasukes private bits weren’t out in the open. He then took Sasukes hand and they were out of the house. Sasuke was then pulled into narutos arms and they travelled on the roof till they arrived at Kakashi house. From there they went down and knocked on the door. A Uchiha that Sasuke recognizes as Obito answered. Sasuke could have swore he was dead but didn’t comment.  
“You really did it” Kakashi said to naruto coming around the corner  
“Yeah of course I did. Unforchantly he’s not as loving or obedient as yours is” naruto respond removing himself from Sasuke and towards Kakashi.  
“He wasn’t always like that, took a good couple months of push and shove right love?” Kakashi said pulling Obito into his arms.  
“Yeah of course” Obito replied laying a kiss on Kakashi masked jaw line.  
“Why don’t you two talk” Kakashi said pulling naruto away from them.  
“Yeah of course” Tobi smiled.  
Sasuke stood where he was in the front door for a little until Tobi began  
“You know Naruto loves you but you made him cruel. I know it seems like he’s being harsh but he just wants to keep you safe. Kakashi was the same way with me. I love him though, naruto is just trying to protect you from the cruelty of the village”. Obito continued after Sasuke seemed to relax but also be taken back.  
“Naruto volunteered to come find you because the elders where sending people out to kill you. He argued up and down for them to leave you alone or to allowed to live.” Sasuke eyes hardened at this and he clenched his fists.  
“ In the end Kakashi and me went to the elders as proof the Uchias- proof we could be tamed and kept on lock”.   
“Why, why not just kill me?” Sasuke asked eyes tearing up  
“You’d have to ask him yourself. To be honest though I think it’s just a hidden leaf thing. Kakashi saved me and I tried to take over the world.” Obito replies gently smiling moving to sit on a cushion. Sasuke followed and started to get lost in his thoughts. Why? Sasuke after all was terrible. He killed him family-his brother, and he wanted to village gone as it was evil. He had killed innocents and all together was not proud of him choices why fight for him. Why protect him. Sasuke didnt even love himself enough to live life. He used his life as punishment. After all cruelty is just reality moving forward, and Sasuke knows he only deserves cruelty.   
“Does the pain ever go away” Sasuke found himself asking.   
“Yes, and no. It hurts to be away from them as I’m sure you’ve learned, but they have the chakra to make the pain worse or turn it into pleasure even let it be completely nothing.” Obito Said bringing his pointer finger to his chin while thinking.  
“Pleasure?” Sasuke asked going red In the face.   
“Yes Sasuke pleasure” Obito said laughing.  
“Do you miss your eyes” Sasuke asked more gently, embarrassed to be so reliant”   
“Yes everyday” Obito left it at that voice going cold letting Sasuke know it was a touchy subject. Naruto and Kakashi has also came back into the room and Kakashi has came and crouched behind Obito wrapping his arms around him.   
“I know you sleep all day Sasuke but it is late and some of us actually have work” Naruto said smirking giving Sasuke a hand up.   
“Okay” Sasuke said as naruto slowly picked him up bridle style. “I think I’d like to go back home now”. Naruto pauses for a moment. “Actually one more stop”


End file.
